Six Feet Under the Stars
by Spasmplasm
Summary: When Dan appears happy for the first time in months, Phil grabs the opportunity to take him out on a unique date. Because there's room for two, Six Feet Under the Stars.


"Phil," I whisper. "Phil!" He doesn't even stir.

I hop over the mess on his floor and grasp him firmly by the shoulders. "Phil!" I hiss, right in his ear. He groans and rolls over.

"What?"

"Phil, I feel good!" I smile brightly at him. "I feel better than good. I feel amazing. I want to go outside, _do _something. Phil?"

He sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Dan…." He says. "Are you sure? It's the middle of the night."

Slowly, I move my hand over his jawline and pull him close. "I'm sure," I whisper in his ear, my breath faintly tickling his ear. "Come on. It'll be fun."

I pull away and take him by the hand. "So?"

He smiles. "What the heck," he says. "Let's go."

The night is dark, but I've never felt so awake in my life. It's as though someone suddenly turned on a light and I can see everything in amazing, spectacular detail. Maybe this is what it feels like to be normal, I think. Maybe this is true happiness.

I hurriedly pull on jeans and a t shirt and climb into the car. Phil joins me a minute later holding a bag.

"What's in there?" I ask, but he shakes his head. "It's a surprise," he tells me. I raise my eyebrows, but say nothing. "So, where to?"

. "Leave that to me," he replies, a faint smile playing about his lips.

I frown. "You're being very mysterious tonight, Phil. Anything you want to tell me?"

He shakes his head. "No." I think he's going to leave it at that, but then he opens his mouth again.

"It's only that…Dan, you haven't been this happy in months. Sometimes it tears me apart, to see you like you have been. But tonight….tonight you seem finally, properly happy. And I'm going to make that special."

I bite my lip. I am suddenly stunningly aware of how neglected Phil must have felt, particularly in the last few months. Depression is an incredibly selfish illness.

"Phil," I whispered. "Phil, I'm sorry."

"No! No. Don't be sorry. Just tonight, it's going to be good, ok?"

I nod. "It'll be good. I promise."

A smile lights up his face. I realise that I haven't seen him smile like that for months. And it's such a beautiful smile.

"Then let's go."

At first I try to keep track of where he's driving, but after about ten minutes I give up. It's too dark to see properly and the roads are too winding.

Eventually, he pulls over and stops the car. "We're here," he says.

Warily, I climb out of the car. Wherever we are, I'm sure I've never been here before.

"Do I know this place?" I ask Phil. He shakes his head.

"Come on." He grabs my hand and leads me forward, slowly at first, but then he breaks into a run, his hand still intertwined with mine. We run together, hands clasped, hearts pounding, until he suddenly stops.

"Look," He says, and points.

Ahead of me the Thames floats by slowly, each ripple illuminated by the lights from the hundreds of office blocks lining the river. Above that, the high rises tower into the sky, majestic and elegant. And above them, the stars shine down, beautiful beacons in a pitch dark night.

"It's beautiful," I whisper.

"You like it?"

I break into a smile. "I love it," I say. "How could I not?"

"I'm so glad." He pulls me into a rough hug.

"I was saving it," he whispers into my ear. "Saving it for you."

I bury my head deep into his shoulder. It's a funny feeling, being in love. Most people are so unsure about it. But I know that right now, in this moment, I am with the person I love most in the world. And that's everything I need to know.

Slowly, I pull away. He pats me twice on the shoulder, slightly awkwardly. I find myself smiling. He always acts so awkward, but God knows he's anything but.

"Go and sit over there," he tells me. I raise my eyebrows. "Just do as I say."

I turn around and walk to the edge of the shimmering water. The light dances across it, casting an almost eerie air across the area. But beautifully eerie.

I sit down, dangling my legs over the side of the water. Despite the heat, the stone that I'm sat on is ice cold, but I don't mind. It brings a little reality to me, reminding me that I'm not in the dream I seem to think I'm in. This is real.

I hear a clink, and then feel Phil sit down next to me. "Here you go," he says. I turn to look. In his hands are two glasses of sparkling, golden liquid.

"Phil! Champagne?"

He laughs. "We're celebrating, remember? We're celebrating you. You're back, Dan. You're finally back."

I take a sip. "It's wonderful," I say, but I don't just mean the drink. I mean the water, I mean the stars, I mean the world. But most of all, I mean him.

Inspired by the song Six Feet Under the Stars by All Time Low.


End file.
